Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to semiconductor packages that includes at least one electric device.
Description of the Related Art
Reliability of semiconductor devices is of significant importance. Various issues are known to cause reliability problems in semiconductor devices. For instance, heat generated by the operation of a semiconductor device that remains in the package can cause reliability issues. One reason for this is that packages are formed of varying types of materials. Some of the different materials may have different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE), and thus heat that remains in the package can result in varying thermal expansion rates thereby causing distortions or delamination within the package.